New school
by Puck R Goodfellow
Summary: Kyoya decides to go to a carnival and meets a childish blonde boy named Tamaki who may or may not convince him to join his host club...if Kyoya doesnt kill him first...
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya walked around the fair with his head hung down. The sounds of the people around him mixed with the loud music from the rides were giving him a head ache. He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and begins to think this wasn't the best of ideas to come. Carnivals tend to not be as much fun if you dont have someone with you to share the memories with. Kyoya didn't have anyone like that anymore, his only friend was his studies as sad as that seemed. He felt no need for anyone else in his life. He didn't even know why he came to the carnival in the first place, he saw it as a gathering of common folk and he had other things to do then spend his time walking around aimlessly.

He continues his march, head low and interest dwindling. He passes countless stands and finally he decides to leave, nothing really catching his eye anyways. He turns to leave, but as he does his ears are filled with the sounds of laughter. No, it wasn't laughter it was a laugh a single laugh from a single person. He turns his head and sees a boy being entertained by a circus performer. The boys eyes were glistening as he laughed at the foolish antics of the clown. His hair was short and had waves of perfect blonde that was practicully salon quality. Kyoya stopped and watched the blond boy laugh, his tall slender shape hunching forward in delight. The boy was so animated in his movements very much like a child that watches a little to many cartoons fot his own good. Kyoya continued to stare only two stands away from him, he couldn't help but feel envious of the boys overflowing confidence. The way he so shamelessy let everyone see him laugh. The clown handed the blonde boy a ballon and made his exit as the boy walked away still smiling happily. Kyoya stood there for a few seconds before pushing his glasses back in place regaining his composure. There was something about that boy that caught his interst so he starts walking in that direction hoping to run into him.

The carnival was packed and he soon decided that the chances of seeing him again would be very unlikely so he resumed his march of depressed gloomy boredom. He had bought tickets to go on the rides when he first entered the carnival, he had spent good money on it so he decided to use them. It wasn't as if he didnt have money to spend he had plenty of that to spair, but it just wasn't ethical to spend money and not use what he had paid for. Ironically he was a rich boy penny pincher, and he was some what proud of it. He walked around until he came to a roller coaster and thinking why not, he got on. There was an empty car in the back so he headed there. He sat down with a sigh and was about to pull the saftey bar down, questioning the sketchy mechanism of the whole thing, when he heard someone ask,

"Um is it ok if I ride with you?"

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Standing there with a smile on his face was the boy with the childish laugh. He then noticed the boys eyes were of a pretty soft violet and wondered greatly if they were contacts or his natural color. It took him a few seconds to realise he had asked him a question. He didnt say anything just moved to the other side of the car to make more room for him. The boy smiled and got in pulling the saftey bar down as he sat. The engineer at the head began to drone on about saftey regulations and the two kept silent sitting side by side. Kyoya glanced at the boy and his thoughts began to wander.

"I wonder who this boy is? Well judging by his clothes and impecible grooming he may be of a higher statis or he may be very self aware and enjoys getting allot of attention. So he's either an attention whore or he is very proud of his looks. Speaking of his looks his eyes are violet they are probably contacts, or at least I hope they are contacts because if not he probably has some strange birth defect which is fine but pretty unfortunate"

The boy interupted his train of thoughts by putting his hand out.

"Tamaki."

Kyoya zoned back into reality and looked at the hand of the blonde stranger then back at the still overly smiling face of the boy. He looked at the hand once again almost like a forien object not knowing what he ment or wanted, Kyoya raised a questioning eyebrow and the boy smiled and said,

"My name silly, it's Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh."

Finally it clicked in Kyoya's head and he took the boy called Tamaki's hand and gave it a firm business like hand shake,

"Kyoya, my name's Kyoya Ohtori it's a pleasure to meet you."

It did not escape his mind the softness of his hands which added to his suspicions that he was an obsessive over groomed narcisist. He laughed at his own thoughts softly to himself.

"Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts I tend to do that."

Tamaki waved his hand in front on his face dismissively.

"So are you here alone Kyoya?"

Tamaki asked sweetly. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how his eyebrow twitched when he spoke his name so familialy even though the other boys voice was very nice and friendly it still annoyed him. Kyoya was raised to never speak a persons first name one first meeting unless the person gave prior permission.

"As a matter of fact yes, usually I'm home studying but toady I wanted to try a normal commoners festival."

He finished with a shrug. The boy gave him a funny look, Kyoya began to fear that he may have in some way offended the other boy. Perhaps the boy was a commoner himself, that would explain his lack of manners. He was about to apologize when suddenly Tamaki broke out in a fit of laughter. Kyoya looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Your answer, it was just funny."

Kyoya furrowed his forehead in deep confusion at the blonde young man. Tamaki just smiled,

"I don't know you just say things funny."

Before Kyoya could respond to what he said the ride started to move forward. Tamaki jumped from the sudden movement and began gripping the saftey bar tightly squeezing his eyes shut. Kyoya looked at him in concern.

"Hey are you alright you're death gripping the saftey bar?"

Slowly Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at him letting out a embaressed laugh.

"Well it's just...this is my first time on a roller coaster I'm a little nervous. I'm sorry just ignore me I'll loosen up when the ride starts."

Kyoya nodded his head in understanding as the ride began it's long climb to the top. He looked at the boy contemplating on what he could do. The other boys cheeks were slightly pink, and his bottom lip was trembling, he was terrified, he looked like a child next to him. Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed to himself wondering what he had got himself into. As his eyes were closed he felt something tugging onto his shirt sleeve, and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Tamaki.

"Yes?"

Tamaki blushed and looked into his lap sniffing.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hold hands..."

Kyoya gave him a shocked look.

"Absolutly not! What the hell? Why would I do that?"

Tamaki looked down saddly and sniffed and pouted and squirmed in his seat.

"You don't have to be so mean Kyoya it's just a hand, sense the dawn of time humans have done it as a sign of comfort! From one man to another there is nothing wrong in wanting to make someone feel comforted! It's natural and a nice thing to do for someone!"

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked away from the boy. Tamaki frowned and started to whine loudly and poke the other boy on the cheek. Kyoya could feel a blood vessel in his neck throb in pure fury as he tried to ignore him he lasted a few seconds until finally Kyoya letting out an exsaperated groan yelled out.

"I swear to the lord I will strangle you if you don't stop pesterinng me! You're not a child just suck it up and deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it! Hold my hand!"

Tamaki yelled.

"No you needy turnip!"

"I'm not needy I have needs now take my hand if you dont you're homophobic!"

"Excuse me that makes no sense what so ever!"

"Hmph I never thought I would be sharing this ride with a homophob."

"Fine! I'll hold your stupid hand!"

Kyoya had figured if he just gave in the boy would leave him alone. He took the boys hand and looked away from him once again. Tamaki smiled and laughed and started humming to himself pleasently. Kyoya rolled his eyes as the ride reached the top. The drop from the top of the ride was steep and stomach turning. Kyoya felt the hand he was forced to hold get uncomfortably tight.

"You know blood circulation is good for the whole body, hands included."

"I'm scared Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed and nudgded the boy next to him.

"Trust me its gonna be fine."

The blonde looks at him and relaxs as the ride drops. Through the entire ride their hands never separated Tamaki made sure of that as they were thrown all around the car. At one moment during the ride they had made eye contact for a few seconds and Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the over joyed face of the boy next to him. He finally relaxed and decided to have some fun. When the ride finally came to a stop Kyoya and Tamaki both had messed up hair and smiles plastered onto thier laughing faces.

"That was so much fun Kyoya, I don't even know why I was scared in the first place."

Tamaki said making Kyoya give him a polite smile.

"Well I'm really glad you aren't scared anymore."

He said and Tamaki smiled,

"Well I was never scared in the first place I just wanted to see if you would hold my hand."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with outrage and shock.

"You tricked me? Are you crazy? That's sexual harrassment!"

Tamaki smiled as the safety bar rose and stood up.

"Oh pish posh Kyoya there is nothing sexual about it."

As Tamaki turned to walk out of the car he was met by a shoe to the tush sending him to his knees. Tamaki catches himself and looks behind him whilest rubbing his butt. He was gonna complain when he was met with the furious face of Kyoya.

"Stay where you are and die."

He steps over Tamaki and stomps away, with the blonde quickly gathering hiself up. He runs after Kyoya,

"Leave me alone you perverted pest."

"Hey I'm not a pest I was just messing with you Kyoya it was a joke."

Kyoya gives him a dirty glance and continues to walk.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it was wrong and childish it won't happen again."

Kyoya stopped walking and took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Fine, thank you for the apology I accept it now if you will excuse me."

He made to walk away when tamaki caught his arm,

"Hey, you said you were here alone right? Well I'm here alone too and feel free to decline but I was wondering if you would want to be my fair buddy?"

He says with a sweet smile. Kyoya says nothing and he continues,

"After all the carnival is much more fun when you have people to share the memories with you know?"

Kyoya thinks for a bit and remembers how depressing it was when he was alone, and even if it was with an annoying human gnat like this blonde was proving to be it was probably more practicul for him to be with someone else,

"You're completly right Mr. Suoh it would be more fun with friends. I would love to be your fair buddy."

He says with a charming smile, and Tamaki's face lights up as he hops up and down with excitment.

"Fantastic! Alright what should we do first fair buddy?"

Kyoya thinks,

'What would be a good ride to take him on?'

He looks around and see's the various different rides and tries to find one for them. He looks past the numerous kiddy rides although something told him Tamaki would like those more then his age would tell. He looks until he sees the zipper. It was a tall ride where they put you in this cage and you flip over and over until your head spins and your terrified.

"How about the zipper?"

He asks pointing at it so Tamaki would know which one he was talking about. Tamaki turns and looks and sees the various cars turning over and over. He turns back with a big grin on his face.

"Lets do it!"

He takes Kyoya's hand again and drags him towards the ride, much to the dark haired boys displeasure. The line was moving extra fast so they almost immediately got on, and after giving the carnival worker the appropriate ammount of tickets the two of them were straped into the cage tightly beginning their decent upwards. The ride started and they were flipped over and over forwards and backwards repeatedly. Their car was filled with their mutual screams of laughter until the ride came to an end. The rest of the night was filled with even more laughter and happiness each of them going to diffeent and various rides. At one point they went to a carnival stand and Tamaki stopped infront of one. It was the kind you throw base balls in order to knock over bottles.

"I bet you I could win that big teddy bear."

He pointed to it and Kyoya smiled.

"Well Tamaki the chances of beating these arbitary carnival games are one to nothing with out having prior skill and talent."

He said ajusting his glasses. Tamaki rolled his eyes playfully,

"Whatever I'm still gonna try."

He pays and gets his three base balls.

"Just watch me Kyoya I'm gonna win."

He takes a deep breath, and slowly letting it out he throws the first ball, which horribly misses. He blushes greatly and tries the second and third all completly missing the target. Kyoya puts his hand over his mouth to hide his smirk as Tamaki falls to his knees in defeat.

"I...I'm a failure.."

Tamaki gets up and goes to one of the benches and sits there with his feet on the seat, knees to his chest a gloom cloud hovering over his pouting figure. Kyoya looks at the boy in a mixture of amusement and pity, never in his life has he seen someone his age act so childish and dramatic. He turns to the carnival worker.

"Excuse me sir I would like to try."

After paying his fee he gets three balls.

"You might want to step back."

Kyoya says to the carnival worker who shrugs indifferently. Kyoya steps back and taking a deep breath he throws the first ball. It hits and knocks down his stack of bottles and with the two other balls he has he tosses and knocks down the other two stacks in the tent. Kyoya pushes his glasses back into place and brushes the dust off his hands. The carni looks at him in shock,

"Now then, I would like that over stuffed teddy bear please."...

Tamaki sits there in a depressed state when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees a giant teddy bear smiling at him with Kyoya behind it.

"Now now Mr. Suoh you shouldn't look like that, festivals are no place for tears"

He says as he hands Tamaki the bear. Tamaki looks at Kyoya with surprise,

"I thought you said those games were arbitary and the chances of winning them are one to nothing."

Kyoya pushes his glasses back in place looking away as he says

"I did say something like that didn't I."

He gently hands the bear to Tamaki and starts walking away. Tamaki hugs the bear smiling and gets up and following Kyoya close behind. They finally came to the the final ride, the ferris wheel. The got in line paid the tickets and got into a car. The ride rose and rose and they were stopped at the top. The full moon was out and the stars were shining. The carnival lights created a beautiful scene before them. They sat side by side the teddy bear on the other side of Tamaki causing them to sit slightly more snug then what would normally would have been required. Kyoya looked down at Tamaki the wind was blowing his blonde hair around and his eyes sparkling as he watched the stars. Tamaki looks at Kyoya and smiles,

"So, whats your story Kyoya?"

Kyoya looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki shrugs,

"I mean what school do you go to and why are you here by yourself?"

Kyoya thinks for a minute,

"Well I go to the Saint Bridge private school but I'll be transferring to the Ouran private institute this month."

Tamaki's face lit up,

"No way that's the school that I go to. It's a really good school allot of big wigs send their children there to give them an early taste of high society."

Kyoya nodded,

"Which is the reason my father is requesting an imediate transfer to Ouran being his third son I have allot of slack to pick up."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and he saw that Tamaki had a troubled look on his face but before he could ask about it Tamaki changed expression and gave a soft smile.

"You know Kyoya it's not always about hard work and cramming. I actually have this club at the school, it's a host club, and me and some other guys I know made it and it's a good way to make money and have fun. All the guys are awesome with the stragest personalities you will ever see, but I personally think that's what makes them all so incredible."

Tamaki suddenly turned to him.

"Kyoya! You should join."

Kyoya looks at Tamaki at first with surprise then with parental scolding,

"Tamaki you shouldn't make such rash decisions like this you have to think things through more."

He pushed his glasses back as Tamaki laughs at him softly,

"Just think about it and when you get to the school you can observe and see if you want to join or not."

Kyoya paused shortly to think about the option Tamaki had given him,

"Alright I don't see any harm in that."

Tamaki had a big smile on his face,

"Hooray! I hope you decide to join Kyoya I would love to spend more time with you."

Kyoya smiled,

"Hey could I be honest with you for a second?"

"Of course!"

Kyoya nods and continues,

"I snuck out."

Tamaki looked down as if in shame.

"I shouldn't even be here to be honest I mean I'm glad I came because i met you and all the fun we are having and i always loved the lesser peoples lives, but my father wants me to seriously settle down and study all the time now that school is going to start soon. I like studying don't get me wrong but it gets to be too much after a while you know? Man if my father finds out he will blow his top."

There was a comfortable silence that fell between the two of them, Tamaki looking down at the people as Kyoya looks up at the sky. Kyoya thinks about the week he has had and everything that has happened, he is sarted to think that just maybe he and Tamaki has a lot more in common then he thought.

"Me too."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with surprise, Kyoya just shrugged.

"Yeah I am not usually a big fan of crowds, but my father wants me to study more and more everyday so I guess this is my little act of rebeliousness. I love watching these people, and getting to be apart of their world. A world without butlers and maids just simple every day life."

Kyoya looked around and felt envy for the people below. They all had there own lives but none of them would ever have to face the stuggles that he would have to in his life. They would all go to their normal schools and get normal jobs and have normal lives. Maybe one of them will get lucky and get rich or famous but the chance was really unlikely. Him and Tamaki would be the future millionaires, they say his generation will one day rule the world but he and Tamaki will be the big dogs running it. He looked at Tamaki, he had never met someone like him. Tamaki knew what it was like to crave this life and to want to get away, he knew what it was like to have people constantly at his neck all day about his decsions. Kyoya never got a chance to make many friends at his old school and he despretly wanted it to be different at this new one.

"I think I will take up your offer Suoh I'll check out your club."

Tamaki looks at him with an excited look on his face.

"That's awesome Kyoya! I'm completly positive you will love it and the guys in it will love you I'm sure of it. Although they are some very interesting individuals you may want to kill them some days, but you will learn to love them I think."

Kyoya laughed at how excited Tamaki got. When the ride was finally over they got off and walked to the entrance not talking much. They exchanging numbers and went their separate ways.

When Kyoya got home he snuck back into his room. He got undressed and flopped on his bed completly exhausted from the journey home. He had to wait in the cold night air for a taxi to take him home that didn't look like it would rob him or fall apart the second they started to drive, or both. When he had finally found one he had to explain to the man who spoke very broken english where to go and whe they finally did start driving the driver was so safe and slow it took two hours to get home. Then he had to walk half a mile to his house climb the side of his mansion and sneak into his window all without the securty cameras seeing him. He let his eye close for some much needed rest, when he heard his phone vibrate on his night stand. He sat up and rubbed the little bit of sleep he had gotten out of them and reached over and checked it and saw it was a call from Tamaki, he answered it.

"Hello hello Kyoya how are you?"

Kyoya moved the phone from his ear and looked at the time on the screen which read 1:25 AM,

"Suoh what on Earth are you doing up this early?"

"It's never to early to talk to a friends my dear boy, now I called you to ask you a very important question and when you answer it i shall leave you to your beauty sleep although i my opinion you dont need all that much."

The way Tamaki was talk reminded Kyoya of an adult trying to get a kid to do something by making the thing sound way better then it actually turned out to be.

"What is your question then?"

There was a slight pause and a change in the tone of Tamaki's voice,

"How good are you at keeping secrets Kyoya?"

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed at the question and he thought of all the secrets he has had to keep,

"I guess you could say im the best at keeping secrets, why do you ask?"

"Well that is very good indeed Kyoya it will be a talent that will come in handy with this club. I assure you."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, well I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night Kyoya talk soon."

Tamaki hung up before Kyoya could stop him leaving Kyoya confused and with allot of questions left in his head.

"Just what have I gotten myself into"...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya and Tamaki hadn't really seen each other during the month before Kyoya had to transfer, they texted here and there, but there was a bit of a hiatus. Finally the month was over and it was time for him to finally attend the Ouran high school. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous about the transfer. Ouran high school was a really top notch academy for the future millionaires of the world and he was beginning to feel the stress of it all. He spent his last weekend before school studying and cramming in preparation for what ever the school had to offer.

"Alright Kyoya we are going to get this done even if it takes all night."

He slams open his text books and begins his train wrecking brainstorming. Kyoya would be going into his sophomore year and he was hell bent on learning and memorizing college level equations. About thirty minutes into it his ears perked to a sound,

*BUZZ BUZZ*

"What the actual hell is that buzzing sound?"

Looking around and after two more buzzes it stopped so he went back to his work. Kyoya was furiously mumbling to him self like a monk trying to exorcise a demon when it happened again.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

He sighed and turned his head up and glared at nothing in particular looking around, but just like the first time it had stopped before he had located it.

"Ok I guess the gods are sabotaging me? Now Kyoya what is the answer to the-"

*BUZZ BUZZ*

This pattern continued for another five times before Kyoya was sitting there shaking. He had decided that the studying could wait. He would not put pencil to paper until he found where that noise was coming from.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Jumping up as fast as he could he blindly dives into the direction of the sound with all the intent to kill. What he found was his cell phone. He wasn't used to the sound of the ringer he wasn't a very social person so it very rarely ranged or buzzed. With 6 texts and three missed calls he was a bit worried because they were all from Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya had not spoken to him in two weeks and suddenly he wanted to chit chat. Before his vision could completely turn red or his mind began to wander he unlocked his phone and read the texts.

"heyyyyyyy :3"

"hey hey hey hey hey hey XD"

"YO KYOYA ANSWER MEEEEEEE! :'((((("

"WHY YOU NO ANSWER ME!? :[ GIVE ME ATTENTION! ._."

"im gonna keep calling until you answerrrrrrrrr kyooooyaaaa call me back! .-."

"its important i swear pllleasssse. X("

Right after he had finished reading the text like ticking clock work his phone screen was taken up by the image of an incoming call. Breathing in deeply he answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

Instantly an overly excited voice rings out the other end.

"Oh my goodness Kyoya you scared me I thought you had died! Now listen I am glad that you answered the phone now I can ask you about what I needed to ask. Ok are you ready for this."

Kyoya stayed silent.

"Ok my eyes are violet and I was wondering if you think I should have a specific out fit that would make them most pop or dazzle? But! It also has to compliment my GORGEOUS, soft, wavy, golden hair have I ever told you the kind of products I use in my hair? Well I won't keep you waiting-"

"Are you serious?"

Tamaki stopped talking.

"What Kyoya?"

"Is this really the emergency that you were talking about? Please tell me you are trapped under a truck or have found that your heart is literally hanging out of your body or something else equally important."

Tamaki was silent for a little bit before answering.

"This IS life or death if I clash I won't be able to show up at school tomorrow."

With that sentence Kyoya was sent into a land of fury.

"Are you serious? That is your only concern about school? Do you realize that I have been studying equations and formulas that are things I won't be seeing for the next four years! Wait scratch that TRYING I was trying to study but a certain immature narcissistic idiot decided to bug me repeatedly over the stupidest of things! Your clothes!? I could not care less about what you wanna wear! You are the single most inconsiderate ass that I have ever met! School is literally in a few days and you don't even stop to think that maybe some people care more about their grades then their looks?"

There was silence over the phone but Tamaki responded.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me what I should wear?"

With a screech of frustration.

"You know what Suoh wear a god damn trash bag!"

Kyoya hung up the phone and chucked it toward his bed were it hit the plush blankets and bounced a yard into the air before it safely landed on the pillows. He kicked the table with all of his study equipment on it sending his books crashing to the ground. Kyoya stood panting as his papers were swirling around the air in a cloud looking like a beast out of hell.

"I'm going to kill that idiot."

The morning of the first day of school Kyoya felt like he had a rock on his chest. He sat up with difficulty looking at his clock which read 6:00 A.M. Stretching his arms over his head he felt his spine popping and cracking. He had not slept easy sense the call from Tamaki he had hit the books to hard he feared he had broken a bone.

"Well better go freshen up before school. One must look presentable."

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he walked into his very large bathroom. Turning on the lights he gazed at his reflection. What he saw was a big blurry blob in the mirror.

"What the hell?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked again but his vision was just as blurry.

"Have I gone blind? My vision is never this bad maybe two all nighters isn't good on the eyes Kyoya. *sigh* I better be careful I may need glasses when I get older..."

He stopped thought for a bit before he gathered his dignity went into his bedroom grabbed his glasses and put them on his face.

"This is embarrassing."

Forcing himself to forget about the fact he forgot he has need corrective lenses sense he was an infant. He went into his restroom and looked at himself. What he saw was displeasing. His eyes had dark bags under them and his lips were chapped a bit. There was drool on his chin and his hair was a forest of tangles.

"What happened to you Kyoya? You used to be a respectable young man get your act together."

He sternly told himself as he began to groom himself. When he was done he had gotten himself into a more presentable state his hair was combed his face exfoliated and the bags under his eyes concealed. His lips were still a bit chapped but there wasn't much he could do for that now except brush his teeth. Kyoya's morning routine was fast and tedious but he was showered dressed and ready by 7:00 and out the door by 7:15. The family car pulled up and gathered him up and he was off to school.

"Hello students good morning and welcome to Ouran academy. May you shine bright and learn strong."

Kyoya looked around him self at the splendid surroundings of the school, it was in lack of a better word rich. He expected nothing less and it didn't surprise him in the least. The uniform that was assigned to him was an elegant light purple jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a black tie with a white vertical stripe that went down the middle of it, Kyoya liked that the most, he didn't know why though. The whole outfit fit his long lean body very well. Showing his broad shoulders and slender figure. He had his satchel with him with all his books and was heading to his first class which was English. His plan for this school was to become the class representative in all the years he would attend here because that being on his record would definitely useful later on. Stepping into class Kyoya walks past the first two rows and sits in the middle rows of seats the closest to the window. He hooks his bag onto his chair and sits down gazing out the window. It was breath taking the scenery; the court yard was visible from his class room and it was a mystery anyone was able to study with that next to them. He was resting his incredibly tired eyes when he heard the girls in his class erupt in a buzz.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but was it true was he really?"

"Yeah it was the most bizarre thing I have seen."

"I was a bit scared of him, and he's really handsome so it's hard to approach him."

Kyoya continued to look out the window as they all chattered when the door to the class room slammed open. With a slight jump he turns his head to the door. What Kyoya saw was shocking enough for his jaw to fall open. Standing in the doorway was Tamaki with his blonde hair wavy and shining; his face in a charming smile as he looked to the girls in the class. Tamaki spotted him and his smile grew as he immediately stalked over to him sitting in the seat next to him on his right. Tamaki turned to Kyoya and continued to smile.

"Good morning my dear friend Kyoya!"

Kyoya was taken back by Tamaki's nonchalance at the matter.

"What in the hell are you wearing Suoh?"

Tamaki was wearing what looked liked a trench coat made of plastic that he had stabbed his arms through. Tamaki shrugged,

"A trash bag."

The teacher walked in and Tamaki turned to face the front as the instructor gave attendance. Kyoya was completely shocked and continued to stare at Tamaki as he turned in his seat to face the front also. Tamaki began to hear faint chuckling.

"What's so funny Kyoya?"

"It really makes your eyes pop Suoh."

Tamaki's smile grew more and he joined in Kyoya's silent laughter.

"I know."

Shaking his head Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place and felt a little bit less tired.

As it turned out he and Tamaki had three classes together English Math and Lab, and only sat together in two of them English and Lab. During math Kyoya sat in roughly the same spot as the English class while Tamaki sat in the second row middle seat. During lab Tamaki had vaulted over the Tables to get to Kyoya, which caused everyone to stop and clap.

"Thank you fair ladies and fine gentlemen, but this is my life companion and I request to sit next to him. So I Deeply apologize to any of you that had felt a deep and uncontrollable lust for this raven haired mystery and wanted to sit next to him. I have taken that seat and forgive me, but I refuse to apologize."

None of the girls seemed all that put off by it if anything they all swooned and sighed at the boys suave attitude. Kyoya had to resist the urge to punch him in the face, violence would not do his record justice so he just sat down and purposely ignored the blonde ones antics. Tamaki sat down and put his arm around Kyoya affectionately making all the girls around him blush and giggle at the sight.

"Tamaki you do realize this can be taken as sexual harassment?"

He shrugged the boys arm off him earning disappointed sighs from the female students.

"Now now come come Kyoya there's no need to be so stiffy stuffy about such matters if anything I think it would be smart to toughen up your skin for what's in store after school."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come to the music room after school and you will find out."

Before Kyoya was able to question him further the teacher came in and he was forced to hold his tongue. He had one last class which was advanced literature. He had a hard time focusing on the class, he was still able to take proper notes and all that but what Tamaki had said had once again set him into troubled thoughts. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Tamaki about it in Lab so he was stuck. What secrets were there at in the music room? Maybe it was the host club thing that Tamaki had mentioned at the carnival?

Once that class had ended he gathered all his things and after asking his teacher where the music room was he set out. The hallways were filled with young men and women all of whom would be the major big heads in the next generation. The girls were all extremely lovely some of them even stopped to stare at him. He ignored them and continued his walk, he honestly had no interest in romance at this time so no matter what he would have to keep his head clear of that stuff. The walk was pretty tricky but he finally found the room he needed to be in.

"So this is the music room? The door is a jar."

Putting his hand on the door he pushed it open and instantly was met by the petals of a foreign expensive flowers blowing past his face. He looks up and sees the back of a tall blonde boy hugging his arms and swaying to soft classical music.

"Suoh? Is that you? What the hell are you doing just swaying there?"

"Oh Kyoya is that you? I had not noticed you over the sound of my own growing grace and elegance."

With that Tamaki turned dramatically flipping his hair in the process. Tamaki through his hands up and tossed more petals into the air then placing a hand on his hip smirking at Kyoya.

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club Kyoya Ohtori, what can I do for you?"

Kyoya had to resist the urge to walk out the door when Tamaki was suddenly tackled hard and brought to the floor in a small pile by two boys with reddish looking hair. In all honesty it had happened so fast Kyoya didn't really have a response to it except that the petals that spilled out of the blonde boys jacket was alarming to say in the least.

"Senpai leave the new kid alone, do you know how hard it is to make friends when you scare them all away!"

"Yeah Kaoru's right stop being a jack ass and let us talk to people for once!"

The two auburn haired twins that had assaulted Tamaki had gotten up and were staring down at the poor blonde poking him with their feet.

"I don't think you two are one to talk you know? Tama-Chan may try to seduce people but I think you two may have shocked the poor guy speechless."

Turning to the right Kyoya saw the back of a huge couch. Standing on it was a almost white haired child with what looked like frosting and sprinkles on his cheeks. He scrambled down off the couch and skipped over to Kyoya with a white rabbit in his hand.

"Hello there! You must be Kyoya Ohtori the third son of the world famous Ohtori Medical centers. We have heard lots and lots about you from Tama-Chan, mostly that your going to join the Host Club!"

The small boy grabbed Kyoya's arms and hugged it really tight smiling at him with perfect teeth. Perfect adult teeth that Kyoya could tell which lead Kyoya to believe he was allot older then he looked.

"Well actually-"

"Honey-senpai we weren't bothering him we were trying to save him from the extreme loins of the king."

Tamaki finally stood up and smacked the twins on the back of the heads.

"First off there is no force on this Earth that can tame my loins, second it will be up to Kyoya to decide whether or not he want to join or not."

Tamaki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Allow me to introduce everyone Kyoya, these two gentlemen are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin they are fresh men and are more of a pain in the ass the a spiked enema."

The smiled brightly at Kyoya not seeming to pay much mind to what Tamaki had said and grabbing one of Kyoya's hands with both of their hands each shaking them furiously.

"The pleasure is all yours"

They said together at the same time smirking at Kyoya. Kyoya holds back a chuckle as Tamaki gestures to the small child.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka he's a Junior and the current oldest member of the host club, we all call him Honey-senpai."

"Don't forget Usa-Chan!"

The little one known as Honey senpai held out the white bunny towards Kyoya who picked it up and looked at it. The way the bunny's fur felt beneath his fingers and how the eyes looked at him it reminded Kyoya of something he would much rather forget. He furrowed his eyebrows for a split second and then relaxed smiling at Honey-senpai.

"It's a pleasure to make both of your acquiescence."

Tamaki was looking around before he turns to Honey-senpai,

"Hey where is Mori-senpai?"

"He had to go and help put away the gym equipment."

Honey said as he skipped back over to the couch.

"Well I hope he gets here before the costumers get here. Anyways Kyoya this is the host club it's not really open yet but these are the guys what do you think of them, minus Mori-senpai of course."

"I think they are pretty interesting actually."

The twins chuckle in the back ground.

"Well if it's interesting you're looking for just wait five minutes you will see a hell of allot of interesting things I'm Kaoru by the way."

"Yeah and I'm Hikaru wouldn't want you to get us mixed up, anyways as Kaoru was saying the really fun is when the girls come in."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Girls?"

Kyoya looked to Tamaki with a questioning look.

"Kyoya you do know what a host club is right?"

Kyoya shook his head no,

"Well you're going to find out, right Hikaru?"

Kaoru smirked,

"Well I guess he's going to find out won't he?"

The twins shared a look with each other that gave Kyoya a bit of worry. He was going to question it when the door opened once again and a tall broad young man came in. He had the same uniform as they did but his jacket was off and his tie was loosened and he was covered in sweat.

"Oh hey Mori-senpai"

The twins said in unison without any enthusiasm as they scampered off to a table in the far back corner. Tamaki waved the tall brooding boy over.

"Kyoya this is Takashi Morinozuka he's Honey-senpai's cousin. We all call him Mori-senpai well except Honey he calls him Takashi."

Mori-senpai looked at Kyoya and nodded towards him silently before he walked over to Honey-senpai. Kyoya turned back towards Tamaki with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well now that you have met all the hosts It's just in time for the costumers to arrive to go over there and observe."

Tamaki gently pushed him toward a comfy chair by the front door. Kyoya sat down and waited, but when those doors opened kyoya didnt really know what he was supposed to expect.

**well this is the second chapter i may add more to it but i will definetly leave the actual host club shinanagins for the next chapter! yay read leave your opinions and byebye love bugs**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya barely sat down before the door slammed open and almost hit the wall right next to where he was sitting. Luckily it was stopped a mere _inches_ from the wall by a small wedge on the floor. Twenty maybe even thirty girls came bursting in, stopping momentarily to throw their money in the box that Kaoru and Hikaru had brought out, it was placed on the floor on the other side of the doors opposite of where Kyoya was sitting. It soon became over flowing due to the fact that it was a box with a lid, a lock, and a gaping abyss inside of it that the money soon got lost in. There wasn't even individual slots and or dividers to separate the different the sight of the finances being handled in such a careless manor almost made Kyoya wanna vomit, and he had to fight the urge to go over and fix the money.

The girls divided between themselves; some went with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai some went with the twins, and the rest went in the direction of the blonde boy. Kyoya sat with an extreme look of confusion as he observed from his safe little spot.

(Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai in Kyoya's point of view)

There are two couches in the middle of the room both with candy apple red faux leather cushions and a beige frame, as a matter of fact most of the furniture had beige wood frames. I don't know to much about inner decor but by the looks of it seemed to be a good choice as far as couches go. One of the couches was for two people and that was the one Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were seated on, the other had five cushion and was seating ten young women. By the looks of them they were seated hip to hip and were almost drooling like hungry dogs. In between the two couches was a large coffee, but unlike the other furniture it was a deep dark brown with a glass top covered in expensive and sugary looking sweets. Like a bakery display counter exploded onto it.

There were tea pots and cupcake stands filled with a soft pastel rainbows of frostings and paper, cookie plates stacked high with many confectionaries of all shapes colors and sizes, bowls of candy that ranged from hard to chew taffy to chocolate all of which glistened like crystal, and plate after plate of cake. There was whole cake, half cake, square cake, round cake, cake in stacks cake in rows and slices of cake all of different colors on their own individual plates, and piles of soft laced pink napkins at the corners and center of the table. Don't get me wrong on occasion I'll enjoy a desert from time to time after a properly made meal, but that table made his gag reflex almost kick in. It was like looking at a plate of child obesity and diabetes that no human should consume in high quantities. The girls that had charged to them had sat rubbing elbows all across the long sofa. They were cooing at Honey-senpai or swooning at Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai was smiling brightly at the girls while Mori-senpai slouched back eyes closed with sweat dripping from his temples breathing slightly shallow. Honey-senpai enthusiastically waved to the young women.

"Hallo ladies!"

All the ladies collectively awed at the senior's childish enthusiasm giggling to each other before they all responding together with the same excitement,

"Hi Honey-senpai!"

He hugged the rabbit in his arms tightly and flashed the girls his near perfect smile to which they responded with more awws and giggles. A part of me wishes no one had told me his real age because there is just something about a 18 year old legal adult acting like a six year old that puts me off just a bit.

"How are you today? I see you are all just as pretty and cute as can be!"

(Oh please) The girls in a chorus all thanked him and talked amongst themselves at how cute and sweet he was, complementing the bunny in his arms. Honey-senpai was practically bouncing in his seat from all the attention. When one of the meek girls asked him a question.

"Honey-senpai why does Mori-senpai look so exhausted was he at Kendo practice?"

All the girls that were putting their attention on Honey-senpai looked to the other tall and brooding one and immediately they had deep lustful eyes that were staring at the tall strong senior who's shirt clung to the contour of his muscles like it was painted on. I felt bad for the girls though because the taller senior was so obviously ignoring them. Honey-senpai looked at Mori-senpai and began to fuss at him tugging his shirt with his tiny tiny hands.

"Takashi you have to take off your shirt and clean off or else you'll get sick for the sweat!"

Mori rolled his eyes and swatted away at the smaller boys hands. Honey-senpai pouted and reached in front of him to grab some napkins.

"Takashi! You're all sweaty and wet you need to take off your shirt and I'll dry you off!"

I really don't understand why I'm still in this room to be perfectly honest with you. Mori-senpai stood up making all the girls gasp and blush as he took off his tie and peeled off his shirt. Holy shit..the boy was practically a freaking olympian with his defined and sculpted muscles, broad shoulders and long limbs...suddenly I feel like I need to go to the gym. Honey-senpai had a wad of pink frilly napkins in his small hand as he stood up on the couch. (Sweet lord his head barley reached Mori-senpai's shoulders does this boy not drink milk?) Honey-senpai placed the napkins on the taller boys chest and began to wipe his pectorals off.

The girls in front of the boys were sitting at the edge of their seats for some reason watching the movement like a cat with a laser. The little napkins did next to nothing as they soon became completely soaked in the disgusting bodily liquid. Mori-senpai didn't seem to mind that all the girls were basically leering at his body, he seemed disinterested as he looked the other way bored. Honey-senpai placed a hand on Mori-senpai's chest bracing himself as he reached down to grab more napkins. As he was reaching his hand slipped off the slick stone like body of Mori-senpai and he fell towards the table filled with metal cake trays and hot tea pots, I was literally about to get up when the tall guy grabs the little senior gently on the wrist and holds him to his now semi damp chest. I would of slapped the crap out of anyone holding me to their sweaty ass chest, but the blonde senior seemed fine. Honey-senpai glances up his eyes sparkling as he dramatically clings to the boy sniffling. Mori-senpai wrapped arms around him and rocks him side to side gently,

"Awww how cuuuute!"

"What a hero"

"Poor Honey!"

All the girls cheer at the two in their touching moment all with tears in their eyes as they picked up different cakes and cookies to give to the small boy to make him feel better. What the actual hell.

(Kaoru and Hikaru in Kyoya's point of view)

The twins were sitting at a table with two chairs that had the same frame as all the others furniture no surprise there, but the cushions were an soft Easter egg pink faux leather as was the couch the girls were sitting on which had four seats, I guess they were telling the girls really bad jokes.

"Alright Kaoru your turn."

The one I guess is Kaoru smiled and looked to the anxious girls,

"Alright ladies, Knock Knock?"

The girls shyly whispered to themselves before one in the middle responded meekly,

"Who's there?"

"Cow!"

Oh good lord what the hell..the girls giggled to themselves at how animated Kaoru was waving his arms around.

"Cow who?"

Kaoru paused for a bit dramatically (because lord knows we are on the edge of our seats) before blurting out,

"Cow's it going?"

(Ugh. Vomit.) Kaoru burst into a fit of chuckles which in my opinion he had no right to even have, as the girls giggled at his silliness (and that's all.) whispering amongst themselves, Hikaru however rolled his eyes he must be the smarter brother.

"Kaoru that wasn't even a good one."

(Well said) Kaoru stopped laughing and pouted at Hikaru.

"Hey it was too funny Hikaru you're so mean."

(He may be mean but he's truthful maybe you're to sensitive...I'm kind of a dick) Kaoru crossed his arms and turned away from his brother in a childish huff.

"What can I say Kaoru you were always the more immature and sensitive never took much to make you cry."

(Ouch) Hikaru looked to the girls,

"I remember one time he got a fright from a shoe in the middle on the night on the way to get some water and he came running to find me tears in his little eyes. He was convinced it was the droppings of a monster ghost cat."

(Pfft..) Kaoru twitched at his words and sniffed a little bit as the girls awed and giggled at the story. While Hikaru was laughing he looked at his brother and must have noticed his ears were getting pinker,

"Kaoru? You ok?"

Hikaru reached across the table and touched his brothers shoulder, but he got shrugged away.

"You're always so mean to me Hikaru, you didn't have to tell them that story. You always tease me and I was just trying to be funny and witty. I was just trying to be more like you, but it's not that easy."

Hikaru got up from his chair and went to his knee in front of his brother. Reaching up he catch Kaoru's chin in his hand and brought his brothers face closer. (A bit too close for my comfort) The girls began shifting in their seats anxiously watching the two brothers.

"Kaoru, you wanted to be more like your big brother?"

He softly said to his brother. Kaoru's cheeks began to get pink as he looked away from his brother face, shaking his head no. Hikaru smirked and pushed some hair behind his brothers ear. The girls all blushed deeply as they watched the boys and I fought the bile climbing up my throat.

"Come on baby brother, speak up for me?"

Kaoru snapped around and faced his brother with his face pink and his mouth open his breath a little heavier.

"Hikaru you know I hate when you call me that!"

Hikaru smiled at him,

"But I got you to face me."

Before Kaoru could turn his face away Hikaru tightened the grip of his chin in his hand.

"Kaoru please you know I love to tease you. Do you forgive your brother?"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru's face and nodded smiling slightly,

"Yes I could never stay mad at you."

Kaoru turned fully and they slowly and intimately embraced making all the girls clap and swoon.

(Tamaki.)

Over in Tamaki's corner there were two couches both of equal size, both had five cushions that were two feet across and both we a deep sensual purple. That boy did enjoy his purples. A coffee table in between with a shining silver coffee set. Tamaki was set in the middle of one couch and what he was doing could only be called shameless flirting, and that was it. He went from female to female lavishing them in compliments and cheeky come ons that would ruffle a nuns feathers. He would never stay seated for to long before he got up and went to the next eager girl so his thighs must be on fire. Tamaki rose with grace and walked in front of a girl with golden hair, he gets on his knee and takes the bottom of her long thin silk like hair in his hand and brings it to his lips.

"My lady, I being one who also has fair hair can show the finest of appreciations."

He talks a slow inhale and smiles at the girl who is stone still.

"Bless the gods, for the aroma of your golden beauty strands that frame your portrait of beauty is more sweet then the taste of the honey made by a bee who was madly in love."

Tamaki gently pulled the girl closer and with a glint in his eye,

"I might be returning the feelings for this flower."

The girl covers her face with both hands as Tamaki gets up to walk to another girl, all the girls surrounding the blonde girl immediately start fanning her and giggling with her. Tamaki stops in front of a chubby girl with thick dark brown hair pulled up way to tight in a high bun. She was sitting with her arms crossed over her stomach, obviously trying to hide the muffin top that showed in her dress. Tamaki looked at her and reached forward and took her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing on her feet. The girl was shocked and because she wasn't expecting to be suddenly standing she fell into Tamaki. I braced for disaster, there was no way Tamaki was going to be able to catch the girl with her size and the momentum. Tamaki with a relaxed smile caught the girl around the waist and dipped her while pulling the band from her hair letting her dark thick fall like a curtain of chocolate that dangled and swayed just above the ground. The girl was stunned and staid there as Tamaki effortlessly held her.

"You my little sweet are like a feather never be shy about your body."

The girl with the dark hair's eyes tear up as Tamaki pulls her up so that she was standing. That was cliche, but i guess kind of nice. The other girls clap and aww at the girl as she wipes her eyes smiling shyly. Tamaki goes behind the girl and takes her hair and drapes it over her shoulders letting the waves frame her pronounced bosom which made her waist look more kept.

"There, I think you should have your hair down and not up so tightly. This shows the volume, the length, and it catches the light with such grace you could be a diamond in disguise."

Kyoya looked at the girl and he saw that Tamaki was right; the way the girls hair was before was far to tight and it pulled on the skin to harshly giving her a tight persimmon expression. Now that he looked at her he saw the girls skin was soft and he cheeks were full as were her lips. She was a very pretty girl with a nice body. Tamaki went on with this and Kyoya watched intrigued. What seemed like mindless flirting at first turned out to be a form of confidence boost. Any insecurities the girls obviously had Tamaki targeted it and choose to celebrate it. It was no wonder that he was so popular with the female student body not only was he esthetically pleasing to the eyes he was also pleasant to the soul.

(Third POV)

After all the girls had gone and it was just the boys Kyoya rose. Everyone was putting tea and half eaten sweets in the garbage. Tamaki walked over too Kyoya and leaned on the wall next to him.

"So what do you think about the host club so far?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the the bridge of his nose keeping his eyes focused on the other boys.

"Well at first I was very uncomfortable with how much PDA was going on, but now I think I understand what this club is about."

"Oh? and what do you think a host club is?"

Kyoya brought his hand down and shrugged,

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a form of prostitution without the sex...unless that's only on certain days.."

He side glanced at Tamaki who chuckled,

"Just on Saturdays as an after school curricular activity."

Kyoya gives him a horrified look as Tamaki starts laughing,

"I'm just joking Kyoya it is without a doubt without the sex trust me. Do you really think the school would allow us to have a brothel here?"

"Well I don't know Tamaki something tells me that you have the abilities to talk people into anything."

There was a silence between the two before Kyoya continued,

"This club is like a prized art gallery or a well known famous garden, they come from afar to gawk and glare and fantasize. All of you put on a show to feed the young woman's inner desire for beauty and romance. Whether the girl wants to be apart of it or they want to control who they are watching or like a play they find a raw entertainment that you can't get with a romance behind a TV screen."

Kyoya gestured to each of the members as he addressed them,

"The twins give the girls a taboo forbidden fruit which is the caring and adoration of two siblings, they are twins whom know more of the other then anyone will ever be able to understand. I don't think the girls themselves necessarily want anything too sexual from the two it's more that even if the brothers were to have sex no matter what they did it would be filled to the brim with the strong love of family that no matter how much you love your boyfriend or girlfriend it will never subcom blood."

Mori picks up honey and places him on his shoulder so he doesn't get trampled by the twins who are running around.

"Those too place a wall between themselves then they break it right in front of the girls, it's always wrong to show such affections to someone so young but they do and they also keep it to a protector and a rose. Honey is the delicate angel and Mori is the knight that must keep that light bright and clean, and I think the girls would love that because they themselves want someone to protect them with such devotion and caring. To have someone so big and strong to hold you is a thing many men and women crave."

"Well now, those glasses aren't just for show are they Mr. Ohtari?"

"Of course."

Kyoya looks to the blonde and smugly pushes them up. Tamaki smirks and waves a hand and gestures to his area of the room.

"Let's sit."

Tamaki walks to the couch with Kyoya watching him closely, there was something with this boy that Kyoya didn't know if he disliked yet, they sat across from each other.

"Now what did you think of the service I provided for the women?"

Kyoya looks at him hard then closes his eyes for a moment before responding.

"I think you put on the biggest show of all. You can't handle sadness which is very common in the average person, but yours is different it's more desperate."

Tamaki doesn't say anything with no change his expression save a slight furrow of the brows.

"You need every one to be happy and accepted and you crave the happiness of others, because it's easier to be carefree in a happy environment. You're a swimmer and your happiness is the speed of which you swim, and the water is your environment and people and emotions. When the water is happy, the current good the waves subtle and clear as a mirror you are able to swim as fast as you want. You can go as deep as you want and still have breath to keep diving care free, but when the water is sad or mad or uncomfortable. The water turns into a black thick tar that you can't swim, it's foul smelling and you gag if it touches your lips and god forbid you go under because it won't matter how much air you have in your lungs that black abyss will suck the oxygen right out of your body and you're stuck unmoving in a fate worse than death."

Kyoya pushes his glasses back to finish.

"You do your service for the women as much as for yourself. I can't tell if you are the most caring person or the most selfish."

He gets up and walks to the door leaving Tamaki there on the couch his head hung forward hair in his eyes unmoving. Everyone in the room stops what they are doing to watch him leave unsure of what to do.

"Kyoya?"

Tamaki calls as the glasses wearing male opens the door, he stops and waits.

"It's a shame you won't stay to find out which one I am Kyoya."

Kyoya raises a brow slightly,

"What are you talking about Mr Suoh I'll be around long enough to find out all the secrets weaved in this host club, after all I am joining right?"

You hear Honey and the twins cheer at the news while Kyoya leaves the room,

"See you tomorrow Mr Suoh."

Tamaki stays with his head down as a smirk slowly stretches on his face. He straightens his back and runs his hand through his hair biting his lip.

"Hikaru is the king laughing?"

Kaoru asks,

"Well Kao-chan why wouldn't he be he's happy, he's made a friend."

They look at the small blonde as he keeps his eyes on Tamaki with a knowing look on his small features that give a slight reveal to his actual age.

"Lets go Takashi."

The broad senior says nothing but walks out the door with Honey on his shoulders the twins following in toe.

Kyoya gets home and he acknowledges all the staff that greets him politely as he goes up the many stairs to his room. Throwing the book bag onto his bed he goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower before he does the homework assignments. He decided the choice to join the club wasn't a bad choice half way through the shower, all the while smiling besides himself.

He gets out in a robe and sees his phone vibrating on the bed with a text message. It was a group message with four other numbers.

"Welcome to the host club Kyo-chan! Honey!"

"I look forward to working with you. Mori."

"I think I'm gonna like you being around or what ever. You don't seem lame. Hikaru."

"Cant wait for tomorrow! Kaoru."

"Let the games begin. Tamaki."

Kyoya added the other four numbers into his contacts and turned his phone off after texting back a thank you. He went to work on his school work every once in a while thinking of the day to come.

**okies this is the end of chapter 3 yayyyy ummm reviews are welcome and if you see any mistakes they are more then welcome and yah i hope you like it i aim to please :3 any suggestions are very helpful! thank you for reading and have a wonderful day **

**[*.*]~ Mr. robot says thanks!**


End file.
